This invention relates to motorcycle engines and more particularly to a vent system for connecting the crankcase of a motorcycle engine to an air cleaner.
Pollution control laws and regulations require that vapors from the crankcase of internal combustion engines be cleaned prior to discharge into the atmosphere. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved motorcycle engine crankcase breather system.